


Midnight Talks

by wadingpool



Series: Sangre [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Afro Latino Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Gen, He's been in Blackwatch for a few months already, Latino Jesse McCree, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadingpool/pseuds/wadingpool
Summary: Jesse didn't even like the stupid strike commander anyway.





	Midnight Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey  
> So i was deciding between two of these and decided to write a cute one.
> 
> Again, this isn't edited. Hope yall like it!

The base was silent and dark as Jesse slowly crept through the dark hallways. He had finally decided to leave his room after his argument with Reyes. Jesse was getting sick of the man's authority over him, feeling as if he were controlling his life and in a way he was. All because he talked back to that stupid _gringo_ Morrison. It's not his fault that Morrison was a complete and utter asshole. Morrison had dragged him straight to where Reyes and Captain Amari had been having a meeting and Reyes had had to punish him, which was unfair. How was he suppose to know the idiot in blue was a commanding officer? He now had more of the stupid homework Reyes expected him to do. He would prefer hell over something as stupid as geometry.  
  
So now there he was, sneaking through the stupid base because of stupid Morrison and stupid Reyes and stupid him for not eating before storming to his room and hiding there for 5 hours. But especially fuck Morrison and geometry.  
  
The 17 year-old fumed silently as he opened the door to the kitchen slowly, failing to realize someone was already there and that the light in the back of the room was on until he was well into eating some of the ice cream in the fridge.  
  
"A bit early for breakfast, don't you think?" Jesse jumped, letting out a strangled squawk, cursing and brandishing the large, ice cream-covered spoon. He stared wide eye at the illuminated figure of Reyes, eating something.  
  
"Fuckin' hell, jefe. What are ya even doin' eatin' in the dark?" he said, trying to regain his composure. Reyes raised a dark eyebrow, the silent question coming across quite clear.  
  
"What are you doing out at 2 in the morning when you have a curfew?" Reyes questioned blandly, staring at Jesse as he ate his treat.  
  
Jesse bristled. He was sick of Reyes butting into his business.  
  
"What do ya think?" Jesse scoffed, tugging the tub of ice cream. Reyes rolled his eyes kicked out the chair opposite of him and gave Jesse a pointed look. Jesse sighed and sat down in the chair. He continued to eat his ice cream as Reyes observed him.  
  
"Probably would be a good idea not to eat all of the good doctor's ice cream. Wouldn't want her to get angry." Reyes said as Jesse froze. Even though they were the same age, Angela Ziegler scared the devil out of him. He quickly got up and shoved it back in the freezer. He stood awkwardly there for a second, unsure on how to proceed forward.  
  
"Come here, kid." Reyes waved him over. Jesse trudged over to him and sat down once again. Reyes pulled out a second tiny bowl of the syrup and held it out for Jesse. Jesse stared at it for a while, dumbfounded. Was Reyes giving him sweets?  
  
"Just take it, pendejo. It's not going to kill you." he said, waving the small bowl. Jesse cautiously took it and stared at the thick syrup.  
  
"Try it," Reyes said, taking a spoonful of his own. "It's called _cajeta_ , it's Mexican." Jesse waited for more information but upon not receiving anymore, decided to eat some of the cajeta. It tasted of caramel, reminding him of the dulce de leche his mother used to make. He remember her saying she learned it from his father before he left them. That was all he knew of his father.  
  
The two sat in silence, enjoying the _cajetas_. Jesse slowly felt the anger ebbing away. Reyes soon broke the silence.  
  
"So, do you want to talk about it?" he asked, looking up from his _cajeta_. Jesse shrugged.  
  
"Didn't know he was this big shot higher up. Woulda jus' stayed quiet if I knew but he was really set on rilin' me up." Jesse said, feeling a bit irked at the memory of Morrison. Reyes let out a soft chuckle.  
  
"Yeah. Morrison can be a real ass sometimes but me and Amari are trying to get him to relax." he grinned at the thought, then refocused on Jesse. "Jesse, you do know he isn't just a random higher up, right? The blue boyscout is also the Strike Commander." Jesse felt his eyes widen.  
  
"Wait hol' on, that's Jack Morrison? Like, the Jack Morrison? Well I'll be damned, never thought of him as such a stuck up." Jesse said, cracking a smile. He didn't feel as angry as before.

"Yes, the one and only." Reyes smiled.  
"I didn't realize that was him. I pieced you and Captain Amari together but I guess I didn't make the connection. He is still an asshole though." Jesse concluded, finishing his cajeta. He looked to Reyes, who pushed his bowl towards him with a nod. Jesse dug right in.  
  
"Yeah, don't I know it. He always was high-strung. There was this one time..." Reyes began, telling stories about the war and post-war moments between him, Amari, and Morrison, eliciting countless laughs from Jesse.  
  
Gabriel smiled as the kid laughed at another one of his stories about Jack. Yeah, maybe it could be good black mail but hey, he got the kid to lighten up. At the very least he knows that Ana would be there to back him up and help convince Jack that it will be fine.  
  
For now, he'll just help Jesse feel better and happier, even if only for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the terms in spanish aren't really foreign but just in case
> 
> gringo is a term used for non-hispanic people, mostly Americans


End file.
